Time to Say Goodbye
by thymebug
Summary: Things change. Sometimes it's best to just say goodbye.


Disclaimer- I own nothing. I owe plenty.

AN- This is just too give me a little break from my other story. You'll have to forgive me if it's complete rubbish.

Time to Say Goodbye

The young woman leaned against the rough bark of the tree. Her head tilted up slightly to gaze at the stars above her. They were beautiful really, sprinkles of diamond spread across an infinite black sky. When was the last time she had stared at the stars just to appreciate their beauty?

'_I can't even remember.' _

Not so very long ago, she had watched the night sky with eager eyes, always hoping to catch sight of a shooting star. Everyone knew you could make wishes from them. The girl sighed. She had grown up from that naïve young girl. Not so very long ago, but at the same time, ages ago.

'_What happened to me?'_

A question she had found herself asking many times recently. The same answer always came up. The Shikon no Tama. The Jewel of Four Souls. The bane of her existence and her reason for being here.

'_But not my only reason for being here…'_

The young woman sighed once more, tearing her gaze away from the stars to look off into the forest beyond. No, the Shikon was not the only reason she was here, it wasn't even the biggest reason if she were to be completely honest.

'_But he is.' _

Inuyasha.

His name stirred up many different emotions in her. As she continued to gaze into the forest, she remembered the scene she had just witnessed and felt one predominate emotion well to the surface. Hurt. Had she not felt so empty she might have cried. Pain and betrayal floated just below the surface, but all she could register at that moment was the feeling of hurt. It would be easy to become angry at him. It was second nature to be jealous of _her_. But the only thing right now was hurt. The rest would come in time. It always did.

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the cool night air. It helped a little, but not much. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was them. Together. Inuyasha and that…She clenched her teeth together, trying to keep herself from thinking of all the horrible things she would like to call the young priestess. Instead she went back to an old habit of wishing her away, hoping that one day she would realize she didn't fit in here and just go back where she belonged. It was useless to think of that though. She would never leave as long as Inuyasha was still here. They were alike in that at least.

'_You can't have him!'_ Her heart cried out to her a familiar declaration. As usual, she wasn't sure if she was yelling at the other girl or if she was trying to tell herself this. Unfortunately, she realized it was probably the latter this time. If what Inuyasha had said before was true, then she was no longer part of the equation. So truly, she could not have him. No matter how much she wanted him.

She closed her eyes once more and went over what she had seen just an hour earlier. It wasn't surprising to find them together, though when she saw they wer e alone, it had made her heart clench. She liked to think it had been out of anger, but knew it had really been from sadness. They always looked so… right. Like they belonged together. Maybe it looked the same to the other girl when she found Inuyasha with her? She hoped so.

They were just talking, but she was too far away to hear anything. She didn't want to get too close, knowing how good Inuyasha's nose was at detecting her. She usually liked the fact that he could sense her coming, but at the moment she didn't want him to know she was spying on him. As she was downwind of the pair, she slowly crept closer. Their discussion was beginning to get a bit agitated, and their voices were rising. She wouldn't have to go much closer at this rate. She finally stopped behind a large tree and knelt down, watching the couple with mildly inquisitive brown eyes. What was it that had them so disturbed? Finally, their voices drifted to her ears.

"I don't care! You shouldn't have been there in the first place!" This was Inuyasha, his temper flaring in a way she was very familiar with. Nice to know the other priestess could set him off too.

The object of Inuyasha's wrath merely closed her calm brown eyes (_she really does look so much like me…) _and took a breath. It almost seemed as though she were counting to ten. She finally opened her eyes and sent a cool look in the direction of the angry hanyou. "You have no right to tell me where I should or should not be."

This was obviously not the response he had been looking for. His mouth fell open slightly and he just stared at her for a moment before his anger came back. "The hell I don't! You could have been killed back there! I told you I would protect you, but I can't do that if you throw yourself to the enemy!"

The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously at that. "I would hardly call being kidnapped 'throwing myself at the enemy'."

Inuyasha growled and grabbed her arms above her elbows, pulling her close to him so as he peered down into her face they were nearly nose to nose. "I told you to stay were you were. You shouldn't have been there to get taken. You should have listened to me." He was no longer shouting, but his voice held a strong emotion nonetheless.

When he had grabbed her, the priestess' eyes had gone wide. At his words, she stiffened and tried to pull away. He only held her tighter.

"Stop struggling and just listen to me." The girl stopped struggling.

"I'm listening."

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it a second later. Instead he pulled the young woman into his arms and embraced her tightly. Her eyes widened once more and she held still for a minute, as if unsure of what to do.

"I almost lost you." His words were almost too soft for the girl kneeling behind the tree to hear. Almost.

"Inuyasha." The young woman in his arms looked uncertain for a moment more and then wrapped her arms around him in return. "I…"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder, his nose nuzzling at the dark hair at her neck. "I don't know what I would do if…"

"Inuyasha…"

The girl pulled away from him, forcing him to look up to her. "I'm sorry if I upset you, but I'm not going to back out every time you think things are getting too dangerous. I want Naraku dead just as much as you."

Inuyasha raised one hand and traced the side of her face with one finger. "I know…but…" He brought the other hand up and now cradled her face between his hands. "I…just wish I could always keep you out of harm's way. After everything… I just want you safe and happy."

The young priestess brought her hands up to mirror Inuyasha's. "If only… but it doesn't work like that."

"I could make you happy… if you let me…"

At his words both girls froze. The girl behind the tree held her breath and the one in his arms looked at him questioningly. "Inuyasha?"

Slowly, Inuyasha brought his face to hers and brushed her lips with a soft kiss. Her hands dropped form his face and rested on his shoulders tentatively. "Inuyasha…" she breathed, her eyes closed.

His head dipped to hers once more, fingers caressing the side of her face as he kissed her again, harder this time. The young priestess responded this time, grasping his shoulders tightly and pressing against him intimately. They broke apart after a small eternity, holding each other close.

Having seen enough, the young woman silently removed herself from where she was kneeling and made her way back through the forest. She was not far enough out of range to keep from hearing the last part of their conversation however. She stilled, as her heart slowly processed the last few words. And what was left of it broke to pieces. Not caring about stealth any longer, she broke into a run, dashing through the undergrowth and darting past trees. She finally came to a rest and collapsed next to a large birch. She sat there on the roots and stared unseeing at the ground, wondering distantly why tears did not come.

She knew deep down though, that she had been expecting this. He was gone now. Lost to her by that young priestess who did not belong on this earth. What right did she have to take him from her? What right? Still she felt no tears come at her loss. It had only been a matter of time before he chose to be with her. She had known this. It did still hurt though.

And now she leaned against the tree, trying to collect herself. What would she do now? Perhaps it would be best if she left. She would enjoy the rest. She loved this world dearly, but lately it had been more of a burden than anything just to be here. But perhaps… Perhaps she could stay, just a while longer. Long enough to say her goodbyes. To let him know she understood. Because in her heart of hearts, she could never hate him. Not really. So… she would forgive him and let them have peace. And maybe receive a little peace for herself.

'_So be it. Tomorrow it will be time to say goodbye. This time forever.'_

Her mind made up, she pushed herself away from the tree and made her way out of the forest. As she walked, her heart felt lighter, as if a great weight had been lifted from it. And she knew what the weight was. Her loathing. Her need for revenge. It was lifting from her, and for the first time since she had come to back, she felt like her old self.

She repeated the last part of Inuyasha's conversation in her mind and was relieved to find only bittersweet longing and remembrance lingering in her soul. She was finally free from the heavy chains of hatred and jealousy. It felt wonderful.

* * *

"_Inuyasha…"_

_Inuyasha brought his head down once more to the girl in front of him, catching her lips in another kiss. Hr pressed his mouth to hers more forcefully this time, trying to put all his emotions into it. Willing her to understand what he was feeling. She began to respond to him this time and his heart leaped as she began to kiss him back, pressing her body to his. He reluctantly pulled away after a minute and rested his head on top of hers, breathing in her scent and holding her as if he would never let go. _

"_Let me make you happy."_

"_You already do."_

_He pulled back and looked into the young woman's eyes, seeing them shine with love. For him?_

"_I… I want to be with you always. Would you let me?"_

_Her smile was brilliant as she nodded her head. "Of course. But…what about her…" Her smile faltered a little. He knew who she meant._

"_I've been chasing a dream, trying to see something that wasn't there to begin with. You are what I want. Only you."_

_Tears filled the priestess' eyes as she smiled at him once more. "Inuyasha… I love you so much."_

_Inuyasha smiled softly down at the girl. "I know. I love you too Kagome."_

* * *

The young woman walked slowly through the forest, gazing up at the stars with a smile on her lips. They really were lovely, these stars. She couldn't wait to join them. 

"Be happy Inuyasha. We'll say our goodbyes and both go on with our lives. Yours here with her and mine in the heavens above."

With her soul catchers trailing silently beside her, Kikyo left the forest, smile still in place.

* * *

AN- This has been bouncing around my head for a while now, so I thought it was time to let it out. Thank for reading. Bye for now.


End file.
